Hanyo Love
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summary inside


**{A/N: Okay guys this is a Naruto and Ranma fanfic is not going to replace my old fanfic I have a massive writer block In that fic Summery Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki clan a Yokai clan He has been trained in martial art one day while training with his Shadow Clone in a spar while dodging a rock in Jusenkyo training ground Naruto got hit by a stray rock below the belt and felled in a cursed spring called Yān sǐ de èmó de chūntiān** **after two years of training Naruto arrives to a plase called Nerima a everything when down hill from there}**

 **Half chakra user are yokai. Ranma is Female and named Ranko. Akane and Ranko will be Naruto fiancée ranko her Father got duck in the curse spring drown panda she was lucky she fell in spring of drown girl and they have good terms with Nodoka Saotome. Naruto fell in to spring of drown Girl but still has his Twin dumplings that are sharing a sausage.**

 **Ranko in a Sexy Kimono Outfit and is in A Dunking Sate: Oh Naruto Kun there a sexy Woman here for you~.:**

 **Naruto In A blue Kimono Look At Ranko Blush As He Saw Her In The Outfit: Ranko how and why are you dunk.:**

 **Ranko :I Drink Some Saki That Jiraiya Gave Me. Huh Where did you go.:**

 **Naruto hind from Ranko under the table and Saw Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015 dress as Rudolph and ask for help: Fox Help Me.:**

 **Me: No I Have To Do The Disclaimers.:**

 **Naruto yelled : You Dick:**

 **Me: Hey Ranko Naruto Under The Table:**

 ** _Naruto: I Hate You:_**

 ** _Me: Love You To Best Buddy:_**

 ** _Me: Disclaimers I don't own Ranma, Naruto, or any anime manga or games if I did the show would be like this also this a remake of the last one after reading Shinobi of Nerima and some of you wanted Naruto having the cruse of girl._**

* * *

 **:Chapter 1 The Skill Of A Demon ninja**

* * *

It Was A rainy day in Tokyo the rainy got everyone and everything wet to the bone as it hailed down hard. But that did not stop everybody from doing their errand and jobs

All of a sudden A girl was running and dodge a panda bear the way the bear move and act it made it look smart and know how to fight to.

The girl was in her teen she is six teen year old a she woard a red Chinese's blouse the blouse his three rope buttons, a blue arm band, a white sash wrap aroud her bwushu pant and a travelling bag. She has red hair that she tie it in a fish bone, blue eyes, and purple eyeliner she has a cute face she have d cup size breast child birthing hip and long leg she is has nothing on her feet. The bear was twice the size of a normal panda thou it look like a normal panda. it then swipes at her she jump out of the way of the swipes flipping.

As she put the bag down "Hey you better cut that out." she said as she got on a fighting stance as the bear swipe his arms in a x motion as she dodge the bear attack she gave him a downward dive kick the panda block her kick but he was moved him back a couple feet on his back. She then turn her back agents the bear to get her bag the panda got back up and palm strike skinning her toward a street full of people that were shopping and working she face the bear and got back on her fighting stance. "I still say the whole thing suck." The girl said as she fought with grace dodging the Panda claws."I did not ask to be someone fiancé" She said as she kick the Panda in the face she then through the panda toward street sign seeing the bear down she thought she had won. She was out of breath as she huff and puff in and out "I'm going home back to mother so you can suck on that old man." Said the girl.

She then walk away from the panda bear as she walk the bear got back up a use the sign to hit her on the head.

The Panda bear then grab her and head toward their final destination.

* * *

 **[Tendo Hose}**

* * *

A Men the look like he is his early 40 he weird a green gi he has long black hair a moustache. was reading a post card that said...

 ** _[ Dear Soun Tendo..._**

 ** _This is Jiraya Namikaze I am Minato Namikaze father he has told me that you and Genma Saotome made engagement with Naruto with both of your daughters Naruto and I well be heading to your dojo we might be late getting there late. Because we are coming back from a 15 year training trip we will see you when we get there._**

 ** _From Jiraya Namikaze]_**

Soun Tendo was happy that the day one of his daughters and his friend daughter will married he then got up and went to get his daughters so they can met Naruto and Genma and his Daughter.

He went to the kitchen to hind his elder daughter "Kasumi..." Kasumi is 19 year old she has long brown hair she has blue eyes that she keep in a pony tail she wears a lime green skirt a poked dot long sleeve shirt and a apron she has d cup size breast. She smile and said "Yes what is it father." He went to his second daughter room "Nabiki..." her saw her reading a book she has a bowl haircut her hair color is brown she hazel eyes she wear a blue long sleeve shirt short that show her thighs she have b+ cup size breast.

He then went to his young's daughter "Akane..." he said as he open her room but she was not in her room "Were is that girl"

* * *

 **[Tendo Dojo]**

* * *

A girl with long blue hair she wear a white gi she has a red belt she has a yellow ribbon tied in a bow her cup size is b-. She was kneeling on both knees in front of her was two cinder block she then broke the block whit one punch. "Wohu that felt good" She said as she wipe the sweat off her brow. There was a flash of light she look were it came from she then noise Nabiki holding a camera "Their you go Akane this is why the boy think you weird." Nabiki said to her younger sister Akane in the door way of the enters of the dojo.

"So why should I care Nabiki not every one think the world evolve around BOY!" Akane yell at her showing how much she hate boy.

"No then I guess this wouldn't interests you" Nabiki Said as she and Akane left the dojo.

* * *

 **[Tendo house]**

* * *

"fiancé" Soun three daughters as his daughter were getting ready to go to ryosenpaku. "Yes You see along time ago me and my friend Genma fought a men Name Minato... **_[Flash back] ...you see my friend Genma and I we're travail toward Okinawa on foot. When we got to Okinawa we had no more money for a inn or for food, we were desperate then he came to us I a fisherman boat." Soun said as long blond spiky haired man in a normal fishing boat "We thought he was a normal fishermen but He was a true man among men we'll ever see on his boat lifting it's net in it was a treasure chest filled with gold. We were so hungry we jump the fishermen to steal the gold we both_** _**lost terribly the fight was one sided he was a year younger then us a he fought like a master. And yet he show us two total strangers with kindness and gave us friendship he even told us he has billions of yen and he only fish as a hobble. he gave us the gold to help us but he also said "Soun Genma if you two have daughter and If have a son then let arrange them to be marred." [End Flash Back]**_ ...And the day has finally come and I won't have to worry about you've three if I die tomorrow your future will be safe. You see Minato runs and sports and tech company and has dojo his eldest son menma is already married and take over his father spot as C.E.O. of Namikaze industries but they don't just sale sport equipment but also Mashal art equipment as well as stuff that is fore home like kitchen appliance. The boy that one of you are going to marry is his second son Naruto. And Genma has a daughter by the name of Ranko Saotome recently both him and Ranko had came back from china as fore Naruto he went on a 16 year training trip around the world with his grandfather Jiraya Namikaze. Naruto had traveled around the world and made a name for himself here is a pitcher of him winning the world martial arts competition in San Francisco two year ago." said Soun.

He showing the pitcher of a thirteen year old wild spiky blond hair with red highlights that has runner and swimmer body muscle type wild sapphire blue eyes six mark and tan skin. He is wearing a orange Gi black hakama pants a blue sash and a black hitai ate with a symbol of a leaf with a spiral on the metal plate. he is holding a marital art trophy and has a foxy grin on his face. Nabiki and Akane blush see how cute he is as a thirteen year old and now think how he would look two year later.

Meanwhile outside the panda and the red haired girl walked inside Soun and his three Daughters when the panda saw Soun it showed a sign that said *Yo Soun long time no see.* The Panda put another sign saying *It me Genma and this is Ranko* The Genma panda said with the sign. Soun was shock to see the panda that show a sign that said he is Genma.

The group of six heard a commotion outside seeing a wild crimson haired 16 year old boy with golden highlight he has purple eyes and three whisker mark on both side of his face he has a very intermitting with Farrell features like fangs and sharp teeth sharp nails he is wearing a black headband forehead protector Orange pants and black sandals. Over his pants and sandals, she is wearing a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times he has a long red scarf that has tassels and is wrapped his neck on her right arm has a bandage that cover a Uzumaki crest Tattoo under the jack he is wearing a red shirt on her back is giant red scroll.

he is facing off a white hair man that is wild and spiky, the man is around 50 year's of age on his face is red lines going down his face from his lower eye lids to his checks on his noise is a wart he is wearing a fishnet long sleeve shirt and a green gi and a red Haori and wooden sandals on his head is a metal forehead protector with the metal having the kanji of oil on it.

"Why did the old Man pick not one but two total complete strangers daughter to be my Wife and then you said Mom did the same thing with her old friend two Just because Menma got married to Shizune-Onee Chan making me the runner up." The red head said as she jump up and gave a drive kick and hitting him in the face.

But the old man grabbed her leg and through toward their new audience that Tendo saw out side their home, The red head used her hand to land the man then ax kick her head knocking out cold.

"Alright there nothing to see go back to you home and job." The man said as his a glowed a azure blue and touch a tattoo of a kanji that means steam as a cloud of in covered the red head and turned her into a boy that the Tendo family recognize the boy from the picture Soun and the Panda realized that this boy is Minato son.

"Hi sorry fore all the commotion I'm Jiraya Namikaze and this Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and to the look of it two of you know of Naruto predicament. Jiraya said.

* * *

 **:Hour Later:**

* * *

Naruto was lying on a futon with a wet cloth on his looking down his saw he was in his Farrell form. Naruto focus chakra into the her body to activate the boil release as steam came out of her body. Turning him back to normal he heard foot step of a group of people Naruto saw four girls three are around his age the other girl is a woman who is around his brother Menma age as well as two other adults he has not met before one being a bald man with glasses wearing a Karate Gi and a black belt and a head band on his head this was the Panda true form his name is Genma.

"Naruto I see your up." Jiraya said coming out of the group from the behind. After a minute the group of eight sat at their living room.

"So I guest Jiraya told you about me you see in china Jiraya and I when to a cursed spring he said to spar with my shadow clones while he throw rock at me one stray rock hit me in the head knocking me it to a pool called Yān sǐ de èmó de chūntiān the spring of drowned demon. Now every time I get hit with cold water I turned into a demon when my parents were shock to hear this I made a special seal when I was younger when in uses cover me in steam but I learned one of my mother family technique called Boil release that aloud me to make steam come out of me body so I don't use it and I also made a seal that lock the cures fore Six day but one the seventh it recharge It can be use by chi user." Naruto said "I can control the steam there are other techniques like magma and magnetism and other element power form the Uzumaki clan the Namikaze clan fighting know as Haki techniques can be master be anyone but there are one over a thousand can master I completely it is know a the conqueror's haki fore two holed year Jiraya trained me in a secret part of the world where it has 48 season a year train there was tuff everything on that island was deadly the animal are the size as building and love meat I learned to adapted and to use all three." Naruto telling the group his life story.

"So fell you in to a cursed spring I was lucky that the old man kicked me into a spring of drowned girl i guest i could of ended up in that spring that way worst." Ranko said as she drink some green tea.

"Look I was shock to hear that my dad arranged my to married two to girl i haven't met before but is it alright fore every we get to know one another before we tide the not." Naruto said look at the the group of three girl with a fox like grin as he rubbed the back of his head making the girls blushed.

"So in your cursedform are you still you know." Nabiki said pointing down his man hood.

"Ya it's still me just release my inner darkness but the Uzumaki clan are not human as well as the Namikaze clan both are a clan of a special group of being Dad and mom clan are both ninja clan just the Uzumaki clan are a clan of Yokai know as the Bijuu race but the Namikaze are a group of immortals we can get old if we want and die from old age or like the highlander cut off the head but no quickening as a male Uzumaki my stamina is very powerful in the time of war the Uzumaki clan was seen ass clan of war gods but a male being born into the clan is rare even fore other yokai male are very rare me and my brother very lucky to be born as male. We are part of the head family as boy we can have more then one wife my grand mother is a doctor and is my own physician she said in my cursed made my stamina even stronger and I can give my lover night to remember." Naruto said with a blushed.

"So what else can you do." Kasumi said looking at the 16 year old gender changer.

"I can cook as well as fix old home do to me taking odd jobs I know Ninja art my favorites technique are Shadow clones and shadow transform I even made a seal then can make the transformations stick. I know many way to cook from my travels my I if it aright cook tomorrow I cook every popular dish i can make big sister." Naruto said making Kasumi giggle a little.

"Okay Naruto kun." Kasumi said.

"Already I'll leave a clone to do the cooking and another to help you around the house." Naruto said making Kasumi smile more.

"So what can you do with the transformation =." Akana said look at him to see if he was a pervert.

"I can transform into people I have met fore the first time or people I can make up." Naruto said he then look at Ranko and Akane. "If you think I'm a perv think again I see want happens to the old toad when he is in Super Pervert Sage mode." Naruto said pointing at Jiraya.

"Well Naruto you seem like a boy We can rely our daughters with this lively girl is my only daughter Ranko," Genma said with a hand on the red head Shoulder.

"And these are my three daughters, My oldest Kasumi she 19 my second born Nabiki she's 17 and my youngest Akane she's 16, Pick anyone of them a she will be your new fiancée." Soun said.

Kasumi and Nabiki gather around Akane. "Father Akane chan would be the wisest choice." Kasumi said.

"Could have agreed more." Nabiki said.

"What you must be joking why would I be." Akane said in annoyance.

"Because you hate boy." Nabiki said.

"Will you in lucky Naruto half human." Kasumi said.

"Me marred that pervert never." Akane said pointing at Naruto.

"First you don't even know and second don't jump before you see where you might land." Naruto said "And third I am a little pervy but I use my by making my books with the help of my curse to write the aduilt parts of my book thou my story is lest smut and more adventure you may have heard of it the name of the story called Ninja of love." Naruto said holding up a two copies of a crimson book the has a cover of a a blond hair ninja holding a rose and a group of female ninja are behind him, and give the books to Ranko and AKane.

"He-hentai." Akane yelled as she grabbed the coffee table and smash it over Naruto head.

* * *

 **:Later That Night:**

* * *

Naruto was walking around the Tendo home with a miner headache around the yard he heard a noise coming from the Dojo. walking up Naruto saw his two fiancee fighting, Naruto saw a good opportunity fore a scenes in his new book series Hanyo love.

Ranko and Akane where sparing but Ranko was not even fighting with her full strength she was dodging her punches and kicks every time Akane tried to trip her up Ranko jumped up every time Akane back handed Ranko ducked but Akane pushed her to a wall when she gave her a last punch, Ranko jumped over her an gave a Akane a forehead flick with her index finger.

the two laughed fore a bit make Naruto smiled at see the two of them getting along. Putting his pan a note book away he walk up with two bottles of water and a towels. "Look like my plan work." Naruto said.

"What plan was that pervert." Akane said.

"Well you two look like you need a good friend that was already a girl so if I made you to mad enough you two had to spar and learn about one another and i learn one thing to with the note i got from you two and don't worry i not going to put them in a X rated book it's going in a manga I'll be about a boy who was given a bad hand of life." Naruto said dodging the two blows like nothing the two give him a dive kick hitting him in the face knocking him out. Akane found his note pad the two saw what Naruto had in his notes and they picture of strange animal and of people they even saw drawing of them and what they can do.

"You know reading someone journal with out their permission is very rude." Naruto said he then jumped back up on his feet. "Tell you what you guy can reading but I'll need feedback on thou notes but Akane you have to do two thing one what your deal about boy your age as a guy myself I know we are as a gender are really bake but not every boy is dumb." Naruto said. Akane sat down and jester the two to sit down and tell them about a guy from her school named Tatewaki Kuno speech saying if any one beat me they can go out with her. "I have a plan that so stupid it can work but to it not back fire I need you and Ranko to play lovey dovey with me just act like a couple because tomorrow me and Ranko are going to be going to your school." Naruto said get up and walking out of the Dojo.

"Wait what the other thing." Akane said looking Naruto trying not to look at his ass.

"first of all eyes up second smile more Akane chan look cute when you smile you to Ran chan." Naruto said making the two blush.

* * *

 **[Alright this was going to be a replacement storoy of my other ranma 1/2 story and in this one Naruto was going to have a futa curse be I might do a Inuyash cameo as well as other one as well like Urusei yatsura.**

 **I am working on a crossover of Naruto with the Justice League a Trigun background a challenge by Chillman22 and enjoy life.**


End file.
